Recent instances of tampering with retail products have increased the need for a flexible, irreversible system which would clearly indicate tampering of the contents of a container. Tamper evident wraps including entrapped reactants which combine and undergo a color change upon disruption or penetration of the wrap have previously been proposed. The present invention is an improvement on such wraps.